Strolling about
by Anim3Fan4Ever
Summary: Ryan likes to walk around naked when no one, or almost no one is home. What happens if he doesn't do as I tell him when I leave for mine and Carlos' date and Kendall arrives early? Kenyan, takes place somewhere in the future.


**ARGH! Of course a Convo between me and ends up in him giving me pervy thoughts/story ideas. Thanks Bro! Let's hope this contributes to me getting over my writers block.**

_Ryan P.o.V_

"Ryan! I'm going now! Kendall should be here any minute!" I hear my... roommate Apartment-mate? Whatever, I hear Jeremy call at me.

"Okay!" I yell back as I continue to make myself some coffee, having just woken up. Me and my best bud slash sort of adopted brother, as in we are as close as brothers, have moved in together. He got himself on a plane here about a half year ago and we went house huntin. We found a nice place and have been living here for the past 5 months, though none of us know why we haven't moved in with out respective boyfriends yet, maybe cuz now we can still goof around.

"I suggest you get dressed!" he yells back, "Wouldn't be much of a date otherwise dude!"

"I got time!" I holler back.

"Yeah, well," he says coming into the kitchen, probably forgetting his keys as usual, "Don't think people will like it if they walk past the windows at the front."

"Curtains are closed." I mutter, pouring myself some coffee.

"Still," he says as he walks past me and slaps my butt, hard, "If you don't get that ass in some pants I'll assure you and Kendall will never 'have fun' ever again, okay?" he threatens making me choke on my coffee as I tried to sip it.

"You wouldn't." I say looking at him, but his face clearly said he's not kidding.

"Dude, we just moved here, don't need the neighbors to think we're crazy already."

"Aren't we?" I question.

"Well, yes but they don't need to know... yet. Now get your ass in gear and put some pants on!"

"What? Don't like the view?" I tease.

"Oh very much, I'd hold that cup like a normal person though." He says rolling his eyes.

"Whoa!" I say, quickly putting it down before I spilled my coffee on... you know...

Jeremy just laughs and walks back to the door again.

"I was serious though, get dressed, I really gotta go before I'm late and make Carlos wait." he tells me as he opens the door, yelling a quick, 'Bye Bro!' my way.

Instead of doing what he told me to, I went and rummaged around for some breakfast as I sip from my coffee every so often. I settled for some french toast and ate in silence. I am so wrapped up in my thoughts I don't hear the door open and close again a few minutes later.

"Hey baby, I-" I hear a new voice say and turn around in my seat to see a baffled Kendall, his mouth hung open, "Daaamn..." he says with a wolf whistle.

"Like what you see?"

"Uh huh." he whimpered, my appearance definitely having effect on him, "You have no idea."

"So, you're early." I comment.

"Yeah, traffic wasn't that bad." he mumbles and walks over to me wrapping his arms around my torso and kissed my cheek. "Hmm," he moaned as he trailed kisses down my neck, "You're so hot like that."

"I try." I say and let out a moan as he sucks on my neck. His arms snake around my body, running over my chest, down below. Making me moan.

"You up for some... _fun_ before our date?" Kendall whispers huskily.

"Hmmm... you know it."

Kendall chuckles and trails his hands down my body. He brushes them over my nipples, tweaking them, then he ventured lower to my cock. He grabbed it and teased the tip with his thumb, making me moan in pleasure.

"You like that?"

"Oh yeah, I do~." I moaned out, closing my eyes.

"Tell me how much."

"I fucking love it when you do that, it makes me go weak in the knees, that's how much I love it." I tell him and I'm rewarded by him doing it again. He pulls the chair back and steps in front of me, kneeling down. He grabs the base of my member and takes it into his mouth. Slowly inching in until he reached his fist.

"Oh yeah... So good." I mutter, my hands finding their way into his blonde locks.

He bobs his head up and down, sucking when he pulls up. I moaned moan after moan. HE hummed sending vibrations down my shaft, making me moan louder.

He pulled off with a pop, making me whimper cuz of the loss. He stood up straight, grabbed my shoulders and pulled me up, then he pushed me over onto the table, making me lean over it, my chest hitting the cold wood.

I heard him spit in his and not a few seconds later a saliva coated finger was inserted. I moaned in pleasure and discomfort, but got used to it quickly, he added a second, slowly pumping them in and out of me. Scissoring them. A third finger soon joined the other two.

When he pulled them out I whimpered at the loss. I heard his zipper get undone and he unbuttoned the button of his pants, he pulled them slightly down and reached into the hole of his boxers to get his aching member out.

"No time to undress, I need you now baby." he mutters before he slicks his member with his saliva.

Soon I felt the tip at my puckered hole, and he slowly inched in, he went agonizingly slow so I slammed back into him and impaled myself.

"Hasty aren't we?"

"Yeah well... We have reservations." I breathe out between pants.

"Hmmm... so tight... Love you baby."

"Love you... too Kenny..." I pant. He started nipping at my neck and slowly pulled out only to slam back in again. He build up a steady rhythm, pulling out until the tip remained and slamming back in.

"Aaahh hmmm... Moooreee Kennyyy..." I moan.

"Hmmm, so tight Baby."

He picks up the pace, but it's not enough for me, "M-more... Harder Kenny, Please."

"What do you want me to do Ryan?... Say it." he pants out.

"P-please... Kenny.. . Fuck me harder." I moan pathetically, but it only turns him on as his pace quickens and I feel he's close by the way his thrusts lose the rhythm.

"S-so close." He moans.

"M-Me too... Please.. Kenny touch me..." I whine wanting release. He does as I asked and starts pumping in time with his thrusts.

Not 3 strokes and thrusts later I'm coming all over his hand and onto the table, exclaiming his name in a loud moan.

"Oh Ryan!" he moans out as I constrict around him, proving it to be too much, he shoots his load deep inside me.

I lay there panting against the table as Kendall collapses onto me.

"That was... Wow..."

"Yeah, So hot." he agrees.

"Let's... get dressed for our date, shall we?" I manage to get out between my pants.

"Yeah, let's get you some clothes." he mutters, standing u straight, and pulling his now flaccid member out of me. He helps me up and I move towards my room. I get dressed and meet him at the doorway.

"You ready Babe?" he asks me.

"As ready as I can be Sweetheart." I reply.

He takes my hand and opens the door, we walk out and close and lock the door behind us as we went to walk over to the restaurant, hand in hand.

**Well, that's it... hope I can finish my xmas stories soon. Hope you Liked it Rydoll! How is it not being caught in or after the act for once?**


End file.
